This invention relates to an accessory tray attached to a portable computer. A problem frequently experienced by users of portable computers is that the carrying case of the computer provides little room for storage for extra computer discs; and provides no room for storage of items such as an owner's manual or other materials which are frequently used in conjunction with the portable computer. Thus, the user may find it necessary, in addition to carrying the portable computer to a particular location, to also carry a briefcase or other carrying means to hold extra conputer discs, the owner's manual and other items.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an accessory tray for carrying a substantial quantity of computer discs, an owner's manual, and/or other accessories frequently used with the portable computer.
It is another object of this invention to provide an accessory tray which is attachable to the portable computer in such a manner that the accessory tray becomes a part of the carrying case of the portable computer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an accessory tray including a holder which can safely carry a substantial supply of computer discs without being damaged by other accessories being carried in the tray.